Lilypool's Misery
by Golden Iron
Summary: What happens when your clan hates you because of a prophecy gone wrong? Nobody is by your side? This is Lilypool's Life. I GOT THE IDEA OF THIS FROM BRIGHTEYES OF THUNDERCLAN!


**This is my Misery story! Enjoy! Okay enjoy the prolouge lol and i'm not gonna say their description. sorry**

 **Windclan:**

 **Leader- Redstar-Father to Yellowkit, Mosskit and Lilackit**

 **Deputy- Whisperingbreeze**

 **Medicine Cat- Poolcloud**

 **Medicine Cat apprentice- Vinepaw**

 **Warriors:**

Breezeclaw-Mentor to Fernpaw

 **Cindertail**

 **Applecloud**

 **Doetail**

 **Deerflight**

 **Sheepwing**

 **Thunderwind**

 **Featherdew**

 **Songbird-Wolfpaw's Mentor**

 **Fallenwolf**

 **Stonewhisper-Father to Petalkit and Lilykit**

 **Brownpelt**

 **Littlefur**

 **Clawtail**

 **Greyfur**

 **Tigerstripe**

 **Kits and Queens**

 **Raindrop-Mother to Lilykit and Petalkit**

 **Darkstorm-Mother to Lilackit, Mosskit and Yellowkit**

 **Elders:**

 **Firefall**

 **Sheeptail**

 **Halfnose**

 **(Ugh Sorry for only 28 or something cats, If you want your characters to be in the fanfic, PM me!)**

Lilykit padded out of the nursery to Play with the other kits. It was her first time out of the nursery. She was about a moon old.

"Hey look!" A kit called "It's the piece of foxdung!

Another kit laughed. "Piece of Foxdung!" It called.

"Yeah." A third kit said. Petalkit. Her own sister.

"Hey Badger breath!" The last kit said.

"What...What did I do?" Lilykit whimpered

None of the kits answered, they were too busy calling Lilykit names.

"Shut up!" Lilykit growled.

The kits looked at her and giggled. A kit meowed "Oh look, Lilykit wants us to be quiet! Ha No way!"

Petalkit... Lilykit thought. Why? We were best friends when we were less than a moon old.

Lilykit growled and scratched the kit's nose.

"Oww!" The kit pretended to wail. "Darkstorm! Lilykit scratched me!"

Darkstorm gasped. "My poor son!" "What did you do?" She growled. "Raindrop! Your kit scratched Yellowkit!"

"Huh? Petalkit wouldn't do that!"

"No! Lilykit!" Darkstorm spat

"Oh. That piece of _foxdung_ is not my kit!" Raindrop spat. "Lilykit get into the nursery now!"

"But..But he called me a piece of foxdung! All the kits! Even her!" She wailed, her tail pointing to Petalkit.

"Yeah, Cause you are!" Petalkit said.  
Tears formed in Lilykit's eyes as she ran away. **(Cats can cry in my world)**

She heard a cat call "Lilykit? What's wrong?"

"Everything." She meowed, "Who are you?"

"I'm Stonewhisker. Your father."

"My Father?" Lilykit asked.

"Yes, didn't Raindrop tell you?"

"No. Raindrop's mean! Everyone's Mean! Except you!" Lilykit said.

"Even Petalkit?"  
"Yeah! They called me a piece of foxdung!" She meowed confused. "Why?"  
He was quiet for a second. As if he was thinking of something that happened before. "I don't know.." He finally said.  
Lilykit could tell he was lying but said "Okay" anyways.

 **Timeskip:**

Lilykit could hear Stonewhisker arguing with Raindrop.

"You're encouraging her!" He was saying.

"Whatever, she'll do it anyways."

"Be nice to her and maybe she won't" He hissed.  
"How do you know?" She growled.  
"Prophecies don't always come true!"

Prophecy? What Prophecy? What will I do? Lilykit thought

"Starclan sent it!"

"There's No point in arguing with you. Starclan could be wrong!"

"Starclan? Wrong? You're a Mousebra..."

She didn't want to hear anymore. She padded to the elders den.

One of the elders hissed when she came in, "Get out!"t

"Sheeptail, It's just a kit." Another said.

"Lilykit." The cat said again.

"So?" The cat said ignoring Sheeptail, "What story do you want to hear?"

"About the prophecy about me." Lilykit said.

The cat stared at Lilykit. "Okay..." She replied uncertainly.

" _Well, at your birth, Redstar got a message from starclan saying, 'The clan of breeze will be destroyed unless the Lily can be destroyed.' At least he was kind enough to give Raindrop the prophecy!"_

"What do you mean by Kind enough to give Raindrop the prophecy?"

"Oh Redstar hated Stonewhisper because he stole Raindrop from him. And he hates Raindrop too." The elder said.

 **And that's it! It was boring wasn't it? Sorry.**

 **Also please read Dawnfeather's Story! I will be updating it soon!**

 **Riddle: What is my favourite warriors book? If you guess it right, you can get a character in my other story, about mutant warrior cats!**

 **And please read Soaring through the Clouds, if you haven't cause it's where i got the idea from!**

 **~Dawn**


End file.
